


In Another Life

by spn_glow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, chick flick moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_glow/pseuds/spn_glow
Summary: Dean has been drinking heavily all night. When he leaves the bar he is met by an entity that gives him his hearts desire.





	In Another Life

It’s dark, it’s late, it’s cloudy. Dean has been drinking, a lot. Lately it seems he needs more and more to numb the sting of life. He has reached a new limit tonight. He stumbles out of the bar with zig zagging steps as he walks to his Impala. He knows he is way too drunk to drive so his plan is to just sleep it off in the back seat. He fiddles with his keys waiting for his eyes to focus on the right one.

The sound of foot steps make him look up. At first he thinks he must already be passed out and dreaming because what he sees cannot possibly be real. A beautiful being is coming closer. She is glowing, her skin is a shimmering blue, sparkling like she was sprinkled with diamonds, her lips are red as a rose, her eyes gold and bright, her hair so long with waves, and black as night.

“I’m dreaming right? You are a twisted version of my fantasy to be with Mystique. I like the changes though, c’mere baby” Dean slurred out as he reached for her.

She looked at him and stepped closer. She raised her arms and the sleeves of her dress hang low from the way they flare at her wrists, her hands gently cradle Deans face.

“I am no dream my dear. Your heart has summoned me”

“What does that mean? I made no call, are you a demon?” He wanted to grab his knife, but his body was unable to move.

“I am here to help you. I can give you what you seek. The pain you carry is shredding layers from your heart and soul. I hear it scream for mercy. My dear child, you have saved the world. I am here to save you now” 

She pressed her silky lips to his. A warm feeling washed over him and the weight of all his burdens melted away. As he kissed back, the feel of the lips changed, they were soft and caring. A familiar scent had him feel peaceful. He opened his eyes and was startled.

“Cas?!”

“I love it when you yell my name baby but we have to keep it down” Cas pulled at Dean kissing his neck.

“Stop! What’s going on here?!” 

“Dean please stop yelling, what’s with you?”

Dean looked around. He was lying in a king sized bed, the room looked cozy, a house, not the bunker. The room had a window with curtains, morning light leaking in. He put a hand on his forehead trying to think how he got there. 

“Go jump in the shower while I check on Lydie” Cas said. He kissed Dean and got out of bed. 

Cas was wearing only boxers. He lifted the covers and so was he. Dean was thoroughly confused. He saw the door across the room, he got up and pushed it open, a master bathroom. Okay, well, maybe a shower would wake him up from whatever trick his mind was playing on him. He turned the water on and looked in the mirror.  
“I need to lay off the booze” He said to himself. 

He checked the water and it was nicely hot. He dropped the boxers and stepped in. He closed his eyes as the stream ran over him. The hot water relaxed every muscle. He grabbed some soap and began lathering up his chest and stomach. After a few minutes the curtain moved and Cas got in with him. Dean jumped and stayed facing the falling water.

“Cas what are you doing?”

“She’s still asleep. I thought we could have just a little longer before we get ready” 

“Who? Ready for what?”

Cas ignored his questions. He put his lips on Dean, kissing the back of his neck and across his shoulder blades, running his hands down his back. Dean couldn’t bring himself to stop him, he loved the feel of Cas touching him, he has imagined it many times, but his fantasizing gave no justice to the real thing. Cas took the soap and lathered his back for him, his shoulders, his arms, his ass, his thighs, all the way down. He slid his body against Deans as he stood back up. He pulled at his arm to have him face him. He maneuvered trading places with Dean to get under the water. Dean could only stare. He watched Cas get his hair wet and wipe the water from his eyes and look back at him. He turned facing his back to him and slightly looked over his shoulder.

“Get mine now?” Cas said.

Dean gently rubbed soap on his back, slowly moving over his skin. Did he die and go heaven? Is this his heaven? It sure felt like it, how else could he explain this. When Dean got to the lowest part of his back he hesitated to go lower. Cas grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. He spread his legs and pushed his ass out into Dean. 

“Fuck me Dean” Cas whispered in his low gravelly voice.

Just hearing those words come from Cas’s mouth had a wave of heat flow through his entire body.

“You want me Cas? Tell me”

“I want you Dean, now”

Dean grabbed his dick and pushed it between Cas’s cheeks. He rubbed the head back and forth over his quivering hole. Dean was sighing just from the contact. He pushed inside feeling Cas’s muscles clenching and opening around him. His entire length inside Cas, he could hardly stand it. He was deep inside tight, wet, heat,….inside Cas. He stayed still breathing heavy. Cas began rocking back and forth, Dean stopped him grabbing his hips.

“Wait, you feel so damn good, I’m not going to last” Dean huffed out.

Cas chuckled, and the vibration went through Dean making him moan.

“It’s okay baby, we only have time for a quickie anyway. Now fuck me” Cas said again.  
Dean started moving in and out slowly, every time he entered Cas he trembled with pleasure. Cas started rocking at a faster pace, Dean matched him. He pumped hard, watching Cas take his dick, the wet skin slapping with each thrust was so fucking hot. He pushed in one more time and that was it, he held Cas into him while he released his load in pulsing waves inside him, moaning and grunting out. Cas could tell he was done so he moved to let Dean slip out of him. Dean hissed. Cas turned and kissed Dean passionately then let go. He started quickly washing up and rinsing.

“Are you going to let me get you off?…baby” Dean said going with the nickname.

“Later, trust me” Cas said and winked at him.

He got out and grabbed a towel.

“You finish up and meet us for breakfast” Cas said.

“Uh, okay” Dean said.

Once he was dry, he walked over and opened the closet. There was a line of every color flannel and a line of button ups. A half smile came on Deans face. He ran a hand along the hangers, his eye caught something tan in the very back, he looked closer. Cas’s trench coat. He grabbed the first pair of clothes and got dressed. He is curious who is here with them.

Dean walked out of the bedroom going into a hallway. The bedroom was at the end of it so there was only one way to go, it led into the kitchen. A bar countertop separated the kitchen from the living room. He saw Cas pouring coffee then his eyes landed on a little girl sitting at the table. She was eating her breakfast and swinging her legs below the chair. Her hair was black and wavy down to her waist. A blue bow was tied in her hair and she was wearing a pretty white dress with flowers on it. She heard him take his next steps and looked over at him. Deans eyes widened and became concentrated on her. She looked just like him and also like Cas, that was Cas’s black hair, those were his bright green eyes. She’s the most beautiful child he has ever seen. 

“Daddy!” She yelled grinning at him.

Dean couldn’t speak and looked at Cas then back at her.

“Daddy slept in today honey, he is still waking up” Cas said to her.

Dean felt dizzy. His head was spinning. He started taking deep breaths. Cas rushed over to him and led him to sit down. Dean was grabbing at his arm.

“Cas……what is this?”

“I don’t understand what you are asking Dean. What is wrong?”

“Where am I? What is this place?”

“Dean sit here and drink this coffee. Don’t move, promise me”

“Yea, yea, fine” Dean waved him on.

Cas walked over to the little girl and reached his hand out to her.

“Come on baby, it’s time to go. Daddy is okay, I am taking you to school today”

She took his hand and went with him. They left out the door and Dean heard a car drive off. He took a few more breaths and calmed down some. He got up and looked around the living room. There are pictures hanging up all over the walls, family photos, baby photos of the girl, and what is that? Wedding photos? He looked at his left hand and he is wearing a gold band. He rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I’m dreaming, I have to be. I swear I’m never drinking again if I wake up” He said aloud. Then he thought of Sam. Surely Sam made it into this dream, heaven, or whatever. He went back to the bedroom and saw a cell phone laying on the night stand he woke up near to. It was his, he frantically found Sam’s contact and hit call. 

“Hello”

“Sam, thank God. Where are you? I need to talk to you”

“Hey, you okay man?”

“No, I don’t know, I woke up here and everything is….is…wacky”

“Where are you Dean?”

“I guess I am at Cas’s house”

“Seriously Dean? Have you been drinking?”

“Sam please! Can you come here or what?”

“Okay, I’ll be there in ten minutes. Just start drinking some coffee dude”

He paced the floor until Sam got there. His car pulled up and Dean had the door open before he got to it. 

“Cas called me after I talked to you, he said you are being weird”

“I’m fine but I’m in a twilight zone Sammy. I woke up here and me and Cas, we are apparently married according to the ring on my finger and all these pictures and this little girl, she….she looks like me and Cas”

“Um, you forgot your daughter? Did you hit your head majorly?” Sam said.

Dean sat down on the love seat and leaned back. 

“My daughter” 

“Yea, Lydia. Dean what the hell, you need to get a grip”

“What about hunting? How do I protect them with so much evil coming at us?”

Sam looked at Dean taken aback and then sat down beside him.

“I don’t know what’s with you dude, but we don’t hunt anymore. Haven’t for, gosh, uh, going on seven years now I guess” Sam said. 

A pained expression flashed on Sam’s face as he remembered the past. Dean realized where ever they are, it’s a place they are happy. His instinct is to pick it apart and find out the reason he is in a different life. Maybe playing the part will show any cracks in the fantasy. He doesn’t want to bring Sam down or hurt anyone, there’s too much of that already. 

“I must have been roofied last night, I’m sure I’ll be good soon” He forced a smile for Sam.

“Well, just try not to scare Cas more than you already have, he’s pretty worried. Let me know if you need anything Dean, I got you okay? I better get to work. I’ll check in later. Just get some rest man”

“Yea, thanks Sammy”

He was only left with more questions. Sam works? Geez, how can I play a part I know nothing about? Ugh. He looked around the living room again. It was so quaint and cozy. He looked over the photos, this time seeing more now that he is not as frazzled. He still can’t believe he and Cas got married. The photo is perfect, they look so happy, it made him smile looking at it. He played with the ring on his finger as he looked around. A family photo in the center just captivated him. Cas and their daughter. He took it off the wall and took in every detail. “Angels” he said. He couldn’t deny the warm feeling he had looking at these and how much he has yearned for more with Cas. He can or DOES have it here. He put the picture back in its place. He glanced over more sweet moments he wished he had memory of and landed on Sam’s family photo. “Is that, wait, that’s Charlie!” Sam with Charlie and two twin boys. “Holy crap” but they all looked so happy in the photo. He had to sit down again. “I am just going to lay down and maybe I will figure this out or not, I don’t know anything”

He got no where sitting there so he did drink the coffee Cas made. He explored the house, it was so homey and touches of them both were all around. He found Lydia’s room and slowly went inside. The walls were baby blue, the curtains pink, her bed was pink and white with stuffed animals by the pillows. She had a lot of butterfly decorations. The room was adorable. He never thought he would have children but having a precious girl with Cas, the love of his life, was almost more joy than he could stand.

He spent the day learning about the life he and Cas made together. It felt so right and nothing wrong about it, he knew he wanted this but had never said it out loud before or to anyone. Saying the words would have just hurt him more when it was a life he could never have, but he’s in it right now, and there’s more here than in his fantasy from the rare times he did allow himself to imagine a better life.

He wasn’t sure when Cas would be getting back home, but he thought he would make dinner, he had good timing with Cas walking in while he was at the stove.  
“Mmm, something smells good” Cas said.

Lydia came running inside and hugged Deans legs. He picked her up and he just can’t get over her beauty, she has freckles like him too, she’s truly a perfect mix of them both and got all their best features.

“How was your day sweet girl?”

“It was so fun, I got to see a guinea pig”

“A guinea pig?!” He said excitedly.

“Yea. I wanted to bring him home to show you, but the teacher said he had to stay at school”

“Well I will have to come see him then” 

He nuzzled her face making her laugh as he put her down. She ran off to her room to go play before dinner.

“Come over here angel, I missed you”  
Dean loved seeing the smile spread across his face as he walked towards him.

Dean kissed him softly and hugged him.

“Are you feeling better? You had me worried”

“I am, much better. Like a new man” He kissed Cas once more then continued to finish cooking.

Dean made spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, and salad. They ate together as a family. Dean knew he had a goofy grin on his face during most of it, but he didn’t care, it felt so good to be genuinely happy and that was something he was not about to hide. Lydia loved spaghetti, it took her so much longer to eat it though because she slurped up each individual noodle. Silly girl. After dinner, Cas helped her with her bath and got her tucked into bed. They both kissed her goodnight.

 

Dean took Cas’s hand and led him to their bedroom. He locked the door behind him. He kissed Cas against the door, his hands went down the front of his shirt unbuttoning each button, he spread the shirt open and touched Cas’s exposed skin, one hand pulling at his hip, the other sliding over his chest up to his neck. Cas pulled Deans shirt off over his head and went right to Deans belt, unbuckling it, undoing his pants and pulling down his zipper. He slid his hands around and into the loose jeans grabbing Deans ass, squeezing it. Still kissing and groping, Cas walked them to the bed. Dean sat down on the edge and Cas pulled Deans pants of his legs and dropped his own. He straddled Dean sitting on his lap rubbing against him while they kissed more passionately. Dean grazed his nails down Cas’s back making him moan into his lips. Cas pushed him down on the bed.  
“Turn over baby” Cas said.  
He kissed Dean from the back of his neck, down his back, over his ass, down his thighs, and back up his thighs. He caressed his sexy round cheeks and spread them open so he could lick Deans perfect pink hole. Cas licked in circles, Dean moaned deep in his throat, his fists grabbing the sheets. Cas worked his tongue in all the right ways, pushing all Deans pleasure spots, adding fingers with it until Dean was a panting mess. Cas stopped and moved to lay on the bed next to him.  
“Ride me Dean” He said to his ear.  
Dean pulled Cas to the middle of the bed and put his legs over him. He grabbed Cas’s swelling dick and hovered over the tip. He slowly sank down taking in every inch until he was full with Cas inside him. Cas rubbed both his thighs sighing out as Deans hole squeezed him. They laced hands and Dean began moving, he dropped his head back and gripped their hands tighter as he used his legs to lift up and down along Cas’s slick throbbing cock, his own bobbing with the movements. He chanted Cas’s name as he took him in deeper and deeper. Cas’s moans turning him on even more. 

“Faster baby, make me come inside you” Cas breathed out.

“Touch me Cas, touch me angel”

Dean sped up and dropped down making Cas’s length hit his bundle of nerves with every glide. It was so hard not to scream out especially when Cas was stroking him steadily at the same time. Cas held Deans legs signaling for him to stay up, he started thrusting inside him rapidly as Dean kept his ass in position. As soon as they met eyes Cas pulled Dean down sitting on him as his orgasm flowed out in spurts inside Dean. The pulsing inside him and Cas still stroking him made him come all over Cas’s hand and belly. They both felt like complete jello after and Dean collapsed beside Cas, both breathing heavy. Dean pulled Cas to lay on his chest and put their hands over his heart. He kissed his head not even caring about the sweat.

Cas fell asleep before Dean did. He just laid there listening to Cas take breaths and feel his body move. He didn’t want to miss a thing; every moment was so precious to him and he just wanted to make each one last as long as he can.

***  
The next day was a Saturday so they got to sleep in. Cas “reminded” Dean that they were going to a cookout at Sam’s that evening. He acted like he knew that was the plan. He spent the day with his husband and daughter doing little things and everyday things that wouldn’t seem special to anyone else but were treasures to him. They completed a puzzle, watched cartoons, even chores were time spent with his loves. When it was time to get ready to head out, Dean watched Cas help Lydia get ready. Deans heart fluttered in his chest as Cas brushed her long black hair and tied a bow in it. The little things were just so not little, he cherished them so much. They walked over ready to go. Dean grabbed Lydia’s hand and they walked out into the garage.  
Dean realized he had no idea where Sam lived so he tossed his keys to Cas.

“You want me to drive? Your car?” Cas asked surprised.

“Yea, why not? What’s mine is yours, right?”

Cas got Lydia strapped in the back and got in the driver’s seat like an excited kid himself. He felt along the steering wheel and adjusted the rear-view mirror. He smiled at Dean and started her up. He backed out smooth into the street, then he turned into a drag racer, switching the gears to drive, he gunned it, speeding down the streets, making sharp turns, breaking hard, and taking off. Lydia was having a blast, but Dean was holding back profanities for her sake. Thankfully Sam did not live far, only a couple miles. Cas parked and Dean was glaring at him.

“Really??” Dean said.

“What? I’ve wanted to do that forever. Can you blame me?”  
Cas said smiling and getting out. Dean just shook his head and laughed quietly.

They went to the door and was greeted by Sam. His boys came running to hug their uncles and play with their cousin. Of course, their hair was long like Sam’s, he would tease him about that later. Charlie came in from outside and saw them.

“What’s up bitches? Everything is ready” She said and gave them each hugs. 

The scene was so domesticated. Dean enjoyed every part of it. They all gathered outside on the furnished patio. Sam grilled up burgers and brats, he snuck some meat to the dog when it came up wagging its tail at him. It was nice having a normal family get together like this. When things started winding down, it was just Sam and Dean at the table. 

 

“So, you and Charlie. Have I asked you how that happened?”

Sam scoffed rolling his eyes and dropped his head sarcastically.

“Only every time you’re here” he eyed Dean “And drinking” he grabbed his beer and moved it out of his reach. “You should really cut back, or just stop”

“Come on Sammy, tell me again, I bet you secretly love telling it” he playfully slugged Sam’s arm.

Sam smiled and looked over at her playing with their boys. He loved her with all his heart and the children only made that love overflow. Dean hasn’t seen Sam look at someone like that since Jess. 

“It’s not as extraordinary as you’d think. When you....had the mark, it was hard. She was there for us and the more we worked together, the more we got to know each other, we fell in love as they say” 

Charlie walked over hearing the last part and hugged Sam from behind wrapping her arms over his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.  
“That’s right my king, I wouldn’t have just gone for any man, or a man at all, but you are my knight in shining armor” 

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. “Queen of my heart” Sam said. 

She walked back rounding up the kids to go inside.  
Sam looked over at Dean staring at him. 

“What? Stop looking at me like that”

“Sammy it’s great, everything is just so.. perfect. I just never thought we would get out ya know? If this is what’s waiting for us after everything, then we win, we totally win”

“Dean, you’re talking like it hasn’t happened yet. Are you still feeling loopy?”

“No, for the first time I’m feeling awesomely awesome” he smiled at his brother and snagged his beer back.

“Now, I’m gonna go take my...husband home and spoil him all night” 

“Come on dude, really?”

Dean walked backwards just to give Sam a wink and a silly dance.

“Really” Dean said and jogged over to Cas. 

Sam couldn’t help but smile and laugh.

When Dean got his family home, he grabbed Cas’s hand. Cas looked at him. Dean pulled him in and had them sway together. It brought a smile to Cas’s face.

“Dean, what are you doing?” He laughed. “I have to get Lydia ready for bed” 

“I can’t dance with my sexy husband for minute?” Dean whispered in his ear. 

“Yes but, I..” he gave in knowing he is never able to resist Deans charm. 

As they danced Lydia came and sat down watching them. She giggled when Dean twirled and dipped Cas. He kissed Cas’s cheek and let him go.

“I need a dance from my sweet girl too” Dean said as he stood over her reaching his hands for hers.

He picked her up and swung her around and held her on his hip. She laughed and giggled.  
Dean brushed her long hair from her face. She’s so beautiful. Nothing could be more precious. He started moving, spinning in circles and swaying around. Her laugh filled his heart. He laughed with her. He looked over at Cas and saw him wiping a tear away. Lydia saw it too and her little lip started to quiver.

“Hey sweetheart don’t get upset, daddy is happy”

“But he is crying” she said.

“Those are happy tears, you know how I know?”

She shook her head no.

“Sometimes our hearts are so happy that it makes our eyes spill some of that happiness out because it wants to show the special people how much we love them” He said and booped her button nose.

“And happy tears sparkle. Come here with us Daddy” Dean said holding an arm out for Cas.

Cas wasn’t sure he wanted Lydia to see him like this, but Dean was right, his tears are happy ones and he loves how Dean knows him so well. Dean wiped at his tear stained cheek and showed it to Lydia.

“See how it sparkles?”  
Her little brows furrowed just like Cas’s do.

“I love you Daddy” She said to Cas.

“I love you too baby girl” Cas said, and another tear rolled down.

“Did you know that Daddy is an angel?”

“Dean don’t….” Cas said.

“It’s okay, let me tell her, please?”  
Cas gave a small reluctant nod.

“A real angel?” she asked.

“Yes, a real angel. He was sent to save me and watch over me. He had beautiful wings and could fly, he was very powerful”

“Daddy are you still an angel?” She asked Cas.

“He is still MY angel” Dean said.

“He turned human to be with me, he loves me that much. But there is something he doesn’t know”

“Dean?” Cas said.

“I loved him for years and I wish I had told him sooner. He is the only one that could ever be your daddy”

Lydia put her little hands on Deans face. He looked in her eyes, hers were searching for something.  
Suddenly Dean was flooded with visions. Every moment leading up to this one. His scarred heart was made whole. Every bad memory pushed back, and any pain left fell away. Like he was given permission to feel the love he craved, the love he had to give, and to suffer no more.  
He stumbled and put his daughter down. He was rubbing his forehead.

“Did you do that?” He asked her.

“Do what daddy?”

“Dean are you okay, what is it?” Cas asked.

“I’m okay, I just saw something. It’s getting late, you should get our girl to bed”

Dean got on his knees and hugged her, her little arms going around his neck.  
“I love you so much sweetheart, you are my sweet angel”

“Like daddy” she said close to his ear.

He chuckled. “Yes, like daddy. Good night my precious girl”  
He let go and Cas took her hand to get her ready for bed.

Dean was sitting on the bed in their bedroom waiting for Cas. When he came into the room Dean quickly got up and embraced Cas. He slid his hands up Cas’s neck resting them on his face and kissed him tenderly. 

“Touch me Cas, I need you” 

Their clothes fell to the floor, their bodies fell on the bed. They lay naked pressing against each other, skin to skin, kissing beautifully, softly, completely connected. Even after receiving memories, Dean made love to Cas like it was the first time, but every time would feel like the first time with Cas. Hours of bliss passed, Dean wanted it to last forever. They came together in an explosion of pleasure. Dean held Cas not letting him go. Cas adjusted slightly to lay on his back partly over Deans chest, his head on his shoulder. Dean was lightly strumming his fingertips over Cas’s arm. The only sounds they could hear were the breaths they took. 

“I am pregnant” Cas said softly.

Dean wrapped his arms around him and kissed him along his cheek. He was the happiest he ever felt, and it just kept growing. They fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

Dean woke with a sharp pain in his chest, he jerked up, swung his legs over the side of the bed and doubled over, rocking as he held his chest. Cas jumped to his side.

“Dean what’s wrong?! What’s happening?!”

Dean winced gritting his teeth in pain, groaning between breaths. His heart was hardening and he knew why.

“No!! Please let me stay!!” He shouted.

“Dean! Talk to me!”

“She’s taking me back! Cas!”

“Dean I don’t understand!”

“Cas! Tell me how to get back here! Tell me please!” He fell to the floor. 

“Dean you ARE here” Cas held Deans hand.

“Cas, I love you, I love Lydia, I love our baby. Damn it! Why?! Please!”  
Dean grabbed Cas’s arm and made him look him in the eye.

“Tell me Cas, how do I make it back here? Tell me?”

Cas was confused but he knew the answer. He took off his wedding ring and put it on Dean.

“Give this to me when I have lost all hope, when It seems there is nothing left to live for. You saved me Dean. If you must go, this will bring you back to us”  
Cas closed his hands around Deans, a single tear ran down his cheek.

“Cas!”

The shell fully returned covering his heart, he closed his eyes but kept saying Cas’s name over and over.

The surface changed underneath him, and he was clothed feeling fists pulling at his shirt. He opened his eyes and saw Cas standing over him, but they were outside, Cas was wearing his trench coat and tie.

“Dean” Cas said.

Dean looked at him then looked around seeing he was sitting on a gravel parking lot against his car outside the bar he stumbled out of.

“Cas, you came with me?” Dean said with the memory of their happy life quickly fading.

“You called for me Dean”

“Wait, I am supposed to give you something” He look at his hands, only his silver ring was on his right hand.

“Give me what Dean?”

“I….I don’t remember”

“Hold on, I am getting you back to the bunker” In a blink Cas transported them to Deans room and got him in his bed.

“Cas?”

“Yes Dean”

“You’re my angel”

“I suppose I am Dean”

His eyelids felt heavy, he lay on his back his hands over his aching heart. 

“Are you hurt, do you need healing?”

“I think something was ripped away from me”

Cas leaned over and placed two fingers against Deans forehead. His eyes shined blue then he tilted his head the way he does when he doesn’t understand something. He slowly lowered his arm back at his side and looked at Dean with furrowed brows.

“It was me. I was ripped from you”

“But you’re here Cas”

“Something looked into your heart but closed it again”

“That makes no sense Cas”

“It will, in the future. I will leave you to sleep now”

“Don’t leave me Cas, stay please”

“Okay Dean, rest, I will watch over you”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked reading please leave a kudo and a comments are appreciated :)


End file.
